The Young Sign of Two
by CityofDestiel
Summary: Okay soooo... Story about Luna and a young Sherlock. Adventure and kinda romance- remember they're teens! Will update chapters when I have time and I hope you enjoy!


It was dark as Luna ran along the damp, cobbled streets of London, her platinum hair trailing after her in the slight breeze.

On arriving at her destination she paused for a moment to catch her breath before knocking thrice on a black door, her heart beating furiously.

A woman appeared, her face softening when she caught sight of Luna's expression. The woman ushered Luna inside with caring hands and asked her, "Now what can I do for you my dear?"

"I... I'm here to see... see ...Mr ...Sherlock Holmes..." Luna managed to say through her nervousness.

The woman, Mrs Hudson she said her name was, pointed up the stairs and gave Luna directions before hurrying off to get the girl some tea.

Bounding up the steps and bursting through a door, Luna found herself face to face with a boy, about her age- late teens-with angular cheekbones and slightly tousled hair. The boy sighed and gestured to an arm chair where he began removing his coat, which Luna realized he had just been about to go out in.

"No its okay." She whispered seriously. "I am here for Sherlock Holmes."

Again, the boy tilted his head in an impatient nod, his blue eyes sparkling and a small hint of a smile playing on his mouth. "Then sit." He said simply.

Luna did so, not wanting to annoy the beautiful boy, who discarded his coat and gingerly sat on the armchair opposite her own. "People often get somewhat …confused …about the age. Now how may I be of assistance?"

Sherlock's eyes glimmered as Luna pieced it all together. Attempting to compose herself, she began to tell her story, aware of how unnatural the pitch of her voice was, how her hands would not stop shaking.

Sherlock could not take his eyes off the girl sat before him. He scanned her features, took in her windswept hair and placed her age at around his own. He put his elbows on his knees and narrowed his eyes when Luna's tale reached an intriguing moment, his mind whirring, and already one step ahead.

Sherlock did not speak until Luna had finished.

Although this action was unlike his normal behaviour, Sherlock was transfixed on Luna's tale, and he was silent for a few more moments before commenting.

"Hmmm...how utterly amusing for you." Sherlock ran his hands through his tousled hair.

"Amusing!?" Luna began, outraged at the insolence of the teenage detective. Rising to her feet, she smoothed down her skirt and placed a foot forward to leave the flat.

Alarmed at her reaction, Sherlock grabbed Luna's wrist as she attempted to pass by him and whirled her round to face his now-standing body.

"No Miss.." He stuttered, concerned he had offended her. "I didn't quite mean it like that. I believe this has something to do with..."

At that moment, a bustling Mrs Hudson burst in through the door with a tray and a huge grin on her wrinkled face. She caught sight of the proximity of Sherlock and Luna, squealed a little, placed down the tea onto the nearest surface and quickly scurried from the flat down the stairs.

Sherlock took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Please Luna. We need to figure this out. Take me to the place."

Luna and Sherlock scrambled into the black cab after finally successfully managing to hail one. They had ignored the tea on the table and escaped from 221B.

The taxi stopped just outside the entrance to London's Natural History Museum. The day was normal, average, with nothing out of the ordinary to catch Sherlock's all-seeing eyes.

Luna stepped from the cab briskly, thanking the cabbie while Sherlock through the balding man some cash. Stopping on the street, she assessed the situation.

"Here." Luna spoke simply, pointing to her feet and the stained pavement block she was standing on. She stepped backwards and placed her hands onto a bench as Sherlock began pacing the street, up and down, up and down, up and down. Grabbing Luna's hand, the teen whirled around and headed up the east side of the road.

The two hopped onto the tube, after Sherlock produced two railcards from his inner coat pocket. Luna looked inquisitively at him as he did so, his blue eyes sparkling as he said "My roommates.." And he winked.

"Where are we headed?" Luna asked her partner as they exited the train at a seemingly desolate station.

"Well if I told you that, I'd be spoiling the fun now wouldn't I?" Sherlock grinned and retook Luna's hand in his own. Feeling the iciness, he handed over his scarf and draped it around her neck, earning an innocent look and a small, but growing smile.

Luna did not know what had come over her. One minute she was searching for a detective, now she was prancing around London with the most beautiful boy she had ever laid eyes on.

"Luna...I need you to focus." Sherlock said to Luna, startling her. She wasn't even aware that he was already solving the problem. "Were you here? Have you ever been here?"

"I think so..." She stuttered. "In there!" Pointing towards a corridor leading off the platform, Sherlock followed her hand and headed towards the darkness ahead of him. He turned slightly before entering the black area, leaving Luna with a blue, daring look in his eyes.


End file.
